I Promise
by Lanthanide
Summary: "I promise to be with you, forever, and I promise to love you as much as I can, even at times when I need you the most. Not only are you beautiful, but you are also beyond perfect," Mike continued letting his heart out as Zoey started flushing red.


**Disclaimer: **Total Drama is not owned by the author of this version of Total Drama World Tour. It is owned by its rightful owners of Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, Teletoon, and Fresh TV. This fan fiction; however, is owned by the person who has written this.

**Note:** Hey all! I have just known that today was the day the thirteen new characters have been added onto the character list for the Total Drama Series! This gave me an idea to write a little drabble of one of my favourite couples from the new season. I know this would be a but cheesy, but this is just nothing, hehe! I am just thinking about the redux story right now, but I am about halfway done!

**Warning:** This may or may not contain spoilers! Carefully read!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Post-Season:<strong>

After a season of drama at Camp Wawanakwa, the winner had been claimed, and decided to keep the million dollars, splitting it among friends. After successfully taking a boat ride to safety, they celebrated, and had finally been on their way home. The outcomes from some of the contestants were a bit unnecessary, but it was to be easily recovered. Since the season had ended happily, the newbies have cheered off the winner, congratulating him, except for the runner-up.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later:<strong>

Since it had been a while since the winner of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island had been announced, Mike and Zoey had remained close to each other, not to mention, they lived adjacent to each other by ten to twenty minutes at the most. While Mike lived in a bigger town, Zoey still remained in her small town. The two have met, ending up in spending the day with each other; it ended up becoming one of the best days they have had in their life, consisting in amusement parks, quality sandwiches, and sunny, breathtaking weather. Everything was perfect.

It was about to become beyond perfect once nightfall had approached. Spending the whole day, amusing one another, it had been a great idea to spend time out at a hill near a park; it had to be the perfect way to end a great day, am I right?

The two seemed to lie down onto the hill, a blanket remaining under the two. Looking up at the stars, Zoey broke the tranquil silence, but in a soft tone of voice.

"Thanks again for everything, Mike. I really appreciate it," She grinned as she adjusted herself in a more comfortable position.

Mike grinned, "No, thank you, for making my day. It was everything I wanted to be: to make you happy," he grinned foolishly.

Zoey looked up at the night sky, "Do you think there will be more days like this? When the weather is so beautiful, so breathtaking, that you never want it to change?"

"Yeah, at times," he chuckled.

At the time being, Zoey had decided to lay her head onto Mike's chest. With a satisfied grin from Mike, he wrapped his arm around her securely.

Zoey couldn't help but giggle, "I really wish the weather could stay like that forever."

"But what if we need rain?" Mike joked, "You need rain at some point."

Zoey responded, "Touché."

It had turned silent for the next two minutes, as the two had stargazed, getting comfortable into each others' arms. A shooting star had approached, flying across the sky.

"Hey, look! A shooting star!" Zoey beamed out of Mike's arms, pointing at it with glee. As she stared at the shooting star with gleaming eyes, she had made a wish, a smile that seemed glued to her face. She was happier than she had ever been.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the indie chick had continued to watch the shooting star soar into the young night sky. There was nothing that could've been better.

Mike gulped calmly, not wanting to interrupt a good moment; he blushed a light tint of red, which had been barely noticed due to his tan skin.

"Zoey, the sky may be beautiful, but truthfully, there is something more.. beautiful than that," Mike tried not to grin as foolishly, but he couldn't help but to grin that way.

"Hm?" Zoey was confused, looking up at the sky, "But don't you think the-"

Mike gently puts a finger onto Zoey's lips, a sign to nicely shushing her with a calm 'shh' coming from his mouth; this made Zoey's cheeks turn pink.

"Zoey, what I'm trying to say is that.." he was a bit shy, but continued, trying not to make a fool of himself, "I'm saying, Zoey is that there is nothing as beautiful as you are. That time when we arrived at the island, I was just so.. taken aback from how amazing you seemed to look. I couldn't help but smile, despite the problems we have had with my.. problem, but we have made it this far, and I can't help but be with a person who cares, who has a lot in common with me, and most importantly, somebody I have been looking for that nearly took my entire life to look for," Mike had grabbed onto her hands, "Zoey.. that person.. is you," he whispered, leaning his forehead onto hers with a calm smile on his face.

Zoey couldn't help but quietly giggle, reacting by leaning her forehead onto his, while her hands had been tucked under Mike's; it had been a heartwarming moment between the two, finally having time for themselves after all of the ruckus they had been through in the fourth season of Total Drama.

"Oh, Mike, that's so sweet," She sighed happily, as she briefly closed her eyes as her forehead had been onto Mike's. It had been like this until Mike had leaned back, trying to grab something from the back of his pocket. Zoey had confusedly looked at Mike, but calmly smiled at what he had been trying to get out of his pocket. About twenty seconds later, he had finally gotten a black velvet box from his pocket.

Mike had taken her left hand with both of his hands, one below and on top of it.

"Zoey.." was all he had said before taking the small box, slowly opening it, containing a ring. No, it wasn't an engagement ring, in case you were wondering; it contained a promise ring, which was heart-shaped, with microscopic diamonds in the center, to which her eyes glistened at.

"Zoey, I love you so much. I can't contain all of the love I have had for you these past days. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're simply the most beautiful person I have ever met. I'm so happy you have come into my life. You're never ever off of my mind, even while under pressure. I promise to be with you, forever, and I promise to love you as much as I can, even at times when I need you the most. Not only are you beautiful, but you are also beyond perfect," Mike continued letting his heart out as Zoey started flushing red.

"Zoey.. Promise you'll do the same.. for me?" He asked in a quiet voice, as he presented the ring.

Trying not to sound as excited as it showed on her face, Zoey grinned widely, "Of course, Mike! Of course!" She whispered calmly before he had taken her left hand, slipping the promise ring onto her left ring finger.

The two had looked deeply into one another's eyes long enough to slowly, but surely lean into each other closer to a soft, tender kiss. Seconds into the kiss, Mike's hands cupped onto Zoey's face, softly caressing his hands vertically as the kiss had grown more passionate. Zoey, taken by surprise, had leaned closer into Mike's touch, as their faces have tinted a pinkish-red colour.

Two minutes into the kiss, they pulled away slowly, not wanting to get too carried away with kissing too much. Mike's hands had held onto Zoey's gently, careful of his own actions. She sighed as she leaned closer onto the corner of his neck.

"I love you," she whispered sweetly, who would nuzzle closer onto his neck to his satisfaction.

He sighed happily, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hehe! Guess who had the potential to write a story between the two! I know it's been a year since I've written a drabble, but I've done it! I know it's a bit short, but it is something for all of you supporters! :)

Reason I'm making this a separate story is because I feel like this is special enough to have its own. Excuse their characters if they are out of their own character, it's my very first time writing about the new characters! Not only do I support Mike-Zoey, but also Sam-Dakota! They're utterly adorable! :)


End file.
